crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roku
"What is this....incredible power surging through me...." -Roku to Kari when he first turned into a Super Saiyan Roku is a orphaned Saiyan who lives on Eden. His fight song kKLHfYRQ7fM Appearance Roku is 5'9, which is a normal height for his age. He has messy spiky brown hair with tan skin. He has brown eyebrows and wears a black undersuit with black fingerless gloves and an orange Martial Arts uniform, along with orange Martial Arts pants with a black belt. He wears black boots to finish it off. He has a soft, peaceful, kind, and innocent voice. He has hit his final growth spurt, since Saiyans have 3. His voice is slightly deeper and is now the physical maturity of a adult, despite his age. Saiyans grow faster then humans physical wise until the age of 16-18, of which their growth rate slows down. Personality Roku is joyful, and sometimes ditsy. He always looks for the positives in the situation and tries to make as many friends as he can. He is a Martial Artist, but uses it for good, and for enlightenment. He doesnt care about being the most powerful, or the most dangerous. He simply wants to be loved and cared for, since he knows nothing about Saiyans and even doubts his origins. He has no idea what he is capable of, but he doesnt care. He has a soft, innocent voice, with a innocent, and kind heart to match it. He has the sweetest and most innocent smile anyone could ask for, and is a goof at times. He is just a sweet, harmless teenage boy. The complete opposite of his home race. Biography Roku was born in a family of two Saiyan parents on a planet near Eden, but he did not know his parents because they abandoned him on Eden as a baby in the middle of a forest. He was later found by an Eden family who were wanting a child. But not one as weird as him, so they cut off his tail and removed all evidence of his Saiyan origins - causing Roku to not remember it at all, so he lead a normal childhood until he was about 15. He was noticing how he was stronger than most children and adults, so it made him question his origins. He later asked his parents but they never told him, so when he was 16 he ran away from his home to find the truth and find people who wouldn't shun him. Now he is still wandering, looking for friends who will accept him. Strength Roku has averaged strength for a Saiyan of his age, but he has access to the Super Saiyan form. His full power is unknown. RP Adventures These are his adventures Meeting some of the Adventure Group and UCR officials Roku took a UCR charter ship to Skyverse to try and find more about his family, after much exploring he met Alien-King, Anthony, and Leria and Heren through Sollux. Most of the time he was being shy. But Sollux made him meet them, he finally found a couple of friends. They went on a Family and Friends trip to learn about Bird-Human history. After a long trip they all went to their respective homes, with the exception of Roku. Who went to continue his training. Training with a vampire and fellow Saiyan Roku met a girl by the the name of Berdine Joan, of whom is his first friend. She started to teach him how to do simple stuff, such as flying, and further martial arts training. After much conversation, she finally told him who he truly was. A Saiyan. He had no idea what one was, but she told him of another Saiyan, living a life of peace. Using martial arts for enlightenment, she took him to the Saiyan. After training for a year and a half, Roku finally is able to use his power. He also knows what he is, finally. He left to explore more, and is now trying to find someone to accept him and maybe adopt him. So he can have a family. Meeting Gale and saving her from Brendon Roku, was doing his daily training regement for his sensei when he went came across Gale Terrma being strangled by Brendon. He acted swiftly and kicked Brendon off and while Brendon was recovering he quickly got her to safety, inside the Jade Palace. He awaited until morning until she woke and then struck up a conversation, she and him then decided to explore the palace. Gale asked who trained him which lead to him showing her to his 2 friends, Genur and Berdine Joan. Being attacked by Saitoki Roku and Gale was sitting together in a forest one day when Roku kept hearing someone, he didnt know who it was but he got worried. After hearing them for a couple minutes he went to check it out and it turned out to be Saitoki Gemini. A demon. After a short conversatoin they fought, ROku was mostly wanting to protect Gale but he didnt know his full strength and got mortally hurt by Saitoki. Gale, seeing this got ROku to the safety of her home and was witnessing Roku mortally hurt. She was trying her best to heal him, but the injuries were too great. He was struggling to not slip into a coma, but he was fighting it. After a couple hours he wsa healing, which a normal human probably couldnt recover as fast. But he was still in a dark area and finally told Gale his feelings for her. Of which Gale had the same feelings, then Roku finally went to sleep. It turns out Gale decided to lay beside him before he fells asleep and the next morning Gale saw Roku was out of bed early, and saw that he healed fully. Much to her astonishment, ROku was equally surprised. They then went to the Jade Palace to get ROku new clothes, since his was destroyed in the fight. THey are currently at the Jade Palace. Telling the future Roku was walking in the city when he came across a girl running into a alley. He was curious so he followed her and soon struck up a conversation, they then went through a portal into the future to find it was partially ruined by Reapers. Esmeralda took Roku to her house and he met Kari, at first Kari was pointing a gun at him to figure out who it was but Roku soon explained and revealed he was from the past. Roku, after founding out it isnt just the city, its all over the planet. Roku, being worried about the temple wanted to go see. So Kari accomponied him. Roku, seeing the village and temple destroyed was angry and greiving over this friend, he was beginning to unlock a legendary form. Kari, seeing this was trying to comfort him, he then wanted to go to the temple and make sure his girlfriend survived, not knowing this happened 13 years ago. So they went up to the temple and looked around, Roku ran straight to his room and discovered his girlfriend Gale was killed and never given a burial. Her body, decomposing under a fallen rafter he lost it. He started to get angry followed by his hair glowing and spiking, and his eyes turning teal. He finally snapped, and turned into a Super Saiyan in a bright golden light. After Kari was able to see she saw Roku as a Super Saiyan and thought it was similiar to the Arcolyte transformation. He then gave Gale a proper burial and they went to her house and conversed about what happened, after which they went to the Academy to find out what he was and what happened, when they arrived, Roku was comforted knowing that Leria and Heren survived. Leria started to explain some things on what he was, including other possible suvivors until the meeting was interrupted by Roku's mother. She came to see if it was true but she turned out to not care about Roku at all, and even looked down upon him and made fun of him because he couldnt protect Gale. After much conversing Roku and his mother fought, Roku claiming he could beat her in 10 seconds. He did, using a move he called "Burst Rush". He then went back and Kari gave him instructions on what to do when he comes back to the past, including giving the UCR a chip that would help their fight. Roku then went back to the past and gave Blade the chip and went to warn his loved ones about what is coming. Relationships Berdine Joan His very first friend, he thinks of her as a sister and loves to be around her Alien-king Friend, met him during a trip to skyverse Sollux Another friend, met him while exploring a city, see's him as a guardian of sorts Leria and Heren 2 girls he met with Sollux, he tried hitting on Leria not knowing how old she was. But it was mostly to show up Sollux Anthony Met him, along with Leria, Heren, Sollux, and Alien-King. He looks up to him as a sort of role model Gale Terrma His girlfriend, he loves to be with her. When they first met, they were rocky but soon grown to each other Esmeralda In the future, is a friend. He isnt sure if she will remember him in the past. But he promised her they would meet again Kari Another friend from the future, when they first met it was by gun point but Roku shortly explained and they are friends now Lizzy Roku's best friend, they have been friends since Roku joined the Jade Palace Obo A fellow Alien, Roku and Obo are very close and often train together Forms and Transformation Being a Saiyan, Roku has access to transformations to greatly increase his fighting potential, these are his transformations and forms. Base form This is Roku's baseform, its the form he is always in. In this form his power level is quite constant, since he doesnt have to have a power upkeep. His hair is brown and his eyes are brown with brown eyebrows. His muscle mass is normal sized as well. Super Saiyan Once thought as a legend, the Super Saiyan form is by far the most powerful form Roku has. He attained it after traveling to the future and seeing his girlfriend body, Gale Terrma dead. It auguments his power, rendering his old power miniscule. His hair stands up and turns golden while his eyes turn teal colored, and his eye brows turn to a golden color as well. His skin turns a peach colored from the increased blood blow and his muscle mass gets slightly bigger. The first time transforming is very emotional and often changes the Saiyans entire demeanor. When he transformed, the one pure hearted loving Saiyan turned into a vengeful fighter and it continued even after he changed back. Ascended Super Saiyan This form is another branch of the Super Saiyan form, it is gained when the Saiyan pushes the Super Saiyan form's limits and forces more power into the form. Resulting in puffed up muscles, longer more wild looking hair, more defined facial structure, and a massive power increase. But there is a downside to the form, it slows the user down by a good bit. So you trade speed for power, Roku attained this form by accident while experimenting with new ways to use his power. Full Power Super Saiyan Roku attained this form after spending 3 weeks straight in his Super Saiyan form. He thought that if you treat it as if a athlete treats his conditioning, you could minimize the strain and draw backs of the Super Saiyan form and make it more powerful and practical. In this form he is more relaxed and his emotions are kept in check, allowing him to control his actions and remain more focused in battle. The hair of the Full Power Super Saiyan form is a little lighter and his skin tone is slightly lighter as well, showing the once increased blood flow from the anger is reduced. His power is also a bit more powerful, since he able to use the forms 100% Potential. Moves and Abilities He just learned how to use his powers and has started to explore new ways to use them. He started to make his moves since his training at the Jade Palace. Healing '''- Roku has learned to give people his energy to heal their minor injuries. He can also revive small organisms such as birds, cats, dogs, ect '''Flight - Roku has learned to manipulate his ki to propel him, giving flight capabilites Full Power Energy Wave - A improved version of his simply energy wave, he can also cup his hands to his side and push them forward. Creating a stronger variant. 'Jade Destruction Wave '- Cups his hands to his side and fires a Jade colored energy beam, can also be blue. Used in any form. 'Burst Rush '- A physical move that involves him first elbowing the opponent in the bottom of the jaw, then punching them in the stomach, then he kicks them into the air and kicks them to the ground. Causing them to be stunned with pain on all fours, then he either stays in the air and fires a energy wave, or lands beside them and elbows them in the back of neck until they go into submission. Used in any of his forms. Astroid Smash - Roku kicks the opponent in the chest with both feet, teleports behind them and kicks them into the air then he flies up and double axe hammers them to the ground. He then gets on top of them in a kneeled position and puts his hand over the opponents face and fires a energy beam point blank. Used in dire situations. Used in his Ascended Super Saiyan and Full Power Super Saiyan forms. Gallary Roku Super Saiyan.jpg Roku Super Saiyan main photo.jpg Roku, full body.png Roku, goofy expression.jpg Roku.png Powering up.jpg|The process of turning into a Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan Category:Good Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Male Category:Jade Fighters Category:Characters